


Jaded

by thatsmiriam



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmiriam/pseuds/thatsmiriam
Summary: E davvero pensavo che alla fine tutto sarebbe andato bene, mi illudevo che in fin dei conti ce l’avremmo fatta, che tanto non poteva essere così difficile. Leo perdona la mia ingenuità, perdona le mie illusioni.





	Jaded

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first story, please don't be too harsh lol
> 
> Enjoy! :)

E davvero pensavo che alla fine tutto sarebbe andato bene, mi illudevo che in fin dei conti ce l’avremmo fatta, che tanto non poteva essere così difficile. Leo perdona la mia ingenuità, perdona le mie illusioni. Ma io ci ho creduto fino all’ultimo secondo, forse ci credo ancora oggi, anche se non ci sentiamo più, anche se viviamo così distanti, anche se sono cambiato così tanto. So che non mi riconosci più, nemmeno io so più chi sono. Ma spero, anzi prego, che tu riesca a trovare almeno un frammento del vecchio Ney nei miei occhi, del Ney di cui ti sei innamorato. Perchè questo nuovo Ney non riesce a trovare un briciolo d’amore, nemmeno da se stesso. E anche se lo trovassi nessuno mi guarderebbe come ti guardavi tu.   
Come abbiamo fatto a lasciarci andare così? Come abbiamo potuto rinunciare a questo nostro piccolo idillio? In un mondo in cui l’amore spesso scarseggia, noi ci siamo lasciati sconfiggere.  
E continui a mancarmi ogni singolo giorno, continuo a cercarti ma ti trovo solo nei miei pensieri. Ogni tanto vorrei solo che tu uscissi dalla mia testa, vorrei solo poter vivere un secondo senza avere fisso in mente il tuo volto, il tuo corpo.   
Ormai le nostre strade si sono separate, tu stai seguendo la tua con quella determinazione che ti contraddistingue, mentre io non riesco a muovere nemmeno un passo senza voltarmi nella speranza di trovarti.   
E in tutta questa mancanza, le difficoltà, i litigi, le paure che ci hanno portato a questa situazione perdono importanza, se potessi io ricomincerei tutto da capo. Qui, ora io ti sceglierei altre mille volte. Ma ho la consapevolezza che alla fine ti lascerei andare altre mille volte. Perchè quel nostro amore non ti rendeva più felice, ti spaventava troppo, avevi raggiunto il limite di sopportazione. Si, Leo, me n’ero accorto anche se hai cercato di nasconderlo con tutte le tue forze. Ma io nei tuoi occhi ho visto tutto ciò che reprimevi e ti ho liberato, ti ho lasciato andare perché ti amavo troppo. Questo spero tu lo sappia Leo, me ne sono andato via perché tu potessi essere felice di nuovo. Ed è stato difficile, davvero, salire su quell’ aereo e sentire il mio cuore frantumarsi, lasciare indietro la parte migliore di me. Devi sapere che tutto quello che ho fatto l’ho fatto per amore, ho messo da parte il mio intero essere per te. Anche se tutti mi hanno puntato il dito contro, anche se mi hanno dato dell’ingrato e del venduto, anche se hanno cercato in tutti i modi di infangare il mio nome, anche se ho perso tanti amici, io so di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Per te. E questo mi basta, non lo rende più sopportabile ma mi basta.


End file.
